Bast's Kitten
by pugswanthugs
Summary: Bast has a kitten. She named her Menefer  which means 'established and beautiful' in Egyptian  and she is quite the little troublemaker.
1. Menefer's First Adventure

**Menefer's First Adventure**

You ever wake up in a place that you've never been before? I sure have. Let me start from the beginning. I woke up in a cat's basket. Now I know what you're thinking. _Aren't you a little big for cat baskets?_ I would've said the same thing, it's just that this was a life size cat basket. When I got up, I discovered I had fur, a muzzle, pointy ears, _really _good eyesight and hearing, and four legs. I was untroubled by the fact that I was a cat right now because I wanted to figure out where I was.

I found that I was in a large room, with one of those Cat Castle thingies, a scratcher, and a ball on a spring thingy that I was quite interested in for the next five minutes, until I heard footsteps down the hall. I quickly hid behind the door, to run from my captor. When the door opened, there stood a Cat Lady. I know what you're thinking here too. _Isn't a cat lady a creepy old lady with like… thirty cats as friends?_ No. This was literally a cat lady. She had leapoard skin pants, a fur vest, and some really yellowish eyes. I wondered if I had yellow eyes, too.

I didn't stop to think about that because as soon as the walked three feet into the room I walked out the door, curious. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but because I was hungry I followed the smell of Friskies, which smelled surprisingly good. When I reached the kitchen-of-sorts I heard Cat Lady following me. I turned around to see her cornering me. When I thought she would attack me she did something out of the ordinary. She grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, and carried me back to the room I just came from. She was a cat too, now, and I guess I must've been a kitten because she was so big compared to me. As she walked, I tried to protest, but all that came out was a _Mroww!_ She ignored this, and dropped me in my basket again. I guess I wanted to be stubborn that day, because as soon as she dropped me off, I ran right out the door.

This time, I followed the my instincts. I ended up in a living room, as cat houses go. There were cat structures everywhere, and a few windup mice littered the floors. The thing that really gave me awe was that fluffy thing on the ceiling. I had to have it. I climbed, jumped, and struggled my way to the highest playhouse.

I jumped, and caught the feather thingy with my teeth. Bad part was that it didn't fall down with my weight, so I just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what not to do to kill myself. I had just gotten a solution when I saw the Cat Lady, frantic when she saw me.

She turned back into a person, and rushed to my aide, which, quite frankly, I didn't need. She picked me up, and said, "Bad girl, don't do that, Menefer, bad kitten." In return, I bit her, aggrivated and somewhat hungry. She looked me straight in the eye, and said "No biting_."_ I just bit her again. She didn't seem mad, but set me down on the floor of the kitchen. I decided not to run, because I didn't want her to get mad, because I imagine her mad and I shiver.

Anyways, afterward, she got a can of Purina Kitten Chow, popped it open and put it in a bowl, and set it in front of me. Before she could move her hand, I bit her again. I was laughing my butt off inside, so I hoped she couldn't read minds. After I bit her, she said again, "No biting, Menefer. That's not nice." And so I ate in response. Then I decided to be stubborn again and explore the house. She was turned around, taking my dish to the big sink and I took the oppurtunity to leave.

The next room I found myself in was a room full of the most delicious snack ever: catnip! I had gotten through quite a bit of it before I started hiccuping. I had the oddest urge to fly right then and there, so I headed back to the living room. I climbed atop a high playset and was about to jump when I saw a windup mouse moving across the floor. I was torn between flying or getting the mouse so I settled on flying and landing on the mouse. I carefully aimed my flight, and leapt. That day I learned a lesson in gravity. I didn't exactly go as far as I needed to get the mouse. In fact I only went about halfway. I landed allright, but I as I landed one of my paws twisted. I _meowed_ in pain, and quickly got up.

I heard Cat Lady coming, and I tried to hide. I almost was at a safe spot, but she saw me limping when I was only an inch away from the dark box. She rushed to my aide again- which this time I was a bit more grateful for. She scooped me up and inspected my injured paw. It was twisted at an awful angle. I hadn't realized how high of a jump I had taken until I peered up at the ledge I was just on. "You need to stop running away, Menefer."She said quietly. Cat Lady took me back to my room and said a really weird word, I think it was _masa al kheyr. _I didn't have time to ask because I fell immediately asleep after that phrase.

**Hi guys! I just had the craziest idea last night to write about Bast, so I did. Tell me how you like it!**

**~DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	2. Amun's Visit

Menefer's PoV

I woke up in the _softest_,_ warmest_ basket ever. I decided to walk, looking for something to soothe my aching throat around after I had stretched. I had just left my basket when Cat Lady had entered my room and picked me up and set me back in the basket. She proceeded to walk away. I _meowed_ in anger and got out of the basket again. It was then that a really loud _DING DONG!_ sounded. Cat Lady picked me up again, set me in my basket, and said those weird words, _"Masa al Kheyr"_. I fell asleep again right after.

Bast's PoV

After I set Isis down in her basket, I was about to look for the Book of Healing in my library, but instead the door rang.I got the door and there stood Amun. He smiled and asked, "May I come in?" Now, don't get me wrong, Amun and I have been buddies since the dawn of Egypt, but right now, I didn't trust anybody near Menefer. She currently had a deathly fever, and anybody could make that worse just by breathing near her. Not to mention she was _mine_, and very little. I answered "No, sorry. I'm a bit busy at the moment." Amun reasoned, "Come now, Bast, you can't be too busy for your friend Amun." He started to step forward, but I hissed and pushed him back. He asked, "Come on, what's wrong?" I answered, "I'm busy at the moment. Come back in a week or so." He stopped smiling, and asked seriously, "What's wrong, Bast?" I drew my knives and said again, "I'm a bit busy." He walked past me and (knowing Amun, he already knew where the source of the problem was) went to Menefer's room. He was about to open the door but I was faster. I slammed into him, angry. "Amun, it's time for you to leave." Now, Amun may have been the god of healing, but he was a _human_ healer, not cat. His definition of a treatment would be penicillin. Penicillin was not good for cats, horrible for them, actually. Amun was smart enough to know that if I wasn't telling him something it was for a reason. He listened and left with a, "I'll be back soon, though, Bast!" I went back to the library for guidance to Menefer's mysterious sickness. I found the only illness with her symptoms,

Red Fever

Symptoms:

High fever, red sore or swollen throat, restlessness

Treatment:

Supplies needed:

Feather of truth, wax figure, and Red Scroll [found in back of book under, SCROLLS]

Procedure:

Using wax figure and Red Scroll, say the ill's secret name. If correct, the wax figure will melt.

Afterwards, with the Feather of Truth say the following spell:

_Ana A'yanamomkin almusada Sekhmet _

If done correctly the affected should be cured in less than three days.

Other information:

This illness is usually affected on cats, and minor godlings. The illness has two weeks before fatality. Can only be acquired by curse of chaotic god(s).

I was troubled by this news. Menefer was kitten, and I didn't even know it's secret name. She had four days left, as ten of the fourteen given days had past. Besides, how would Isis even know her secret name? I had pondered this for an hour before having an idea. I turned to my cat form and approached Menefer. She was waking up. I searched her memories, being a god and all she could do that, and discovered her secret name. No I will not say it, even though you can't use it. I retrieved wax and made a figure of her, although it looked a bit like a lump in the end. Oh well, it said Menefer, so it didn't matter. Then I went to go get Menefer to perform the healing ceremony.


	3. Runaway!

Menefer's PoV

I woke up and saw Cat Lady coming towards me. I attempted to run, but my injured paw had really slowed me down. She scooped me up and in return I bit her nose. She gave me another 'no biting' lecture, but I ignored her. I planned on biting her toe when she put me down. Besides, it was fun.

I squirmed in Cat Lady's hands as she carried me somewhere, but it was no use trying to escape. Well, not yet anyways. As soon as she set me down I planned on biting her toe and running. My throat really hurt, so I decided to run to the kitchen to get some water, then play in the living room. _Meow,_ I said, as if telling her that she better put me down.

We ended up in a room full of bookshelves. _Forget the kitchen or living room, I'm going up there._ I thought, looking at the high bookshelf. I figured I could get up there somehow before Cat Lady got to me. It was showtime. As she set me down, I bit her toe. She jumped up and down once and sat to inspect her toe. _Mmm, nummy._ I thought as I ran forward to the chair. I leaped up, just making it to the top of the headrest. I proceeded climbing until I was on the highest ledge. By now Cat Lady had gotten up, and was trying to get to me. _Meow._ I said, teasingly.

Then Cat Lady, well… she turned into a cat too. I didn't know cats well, but I suspected she was a bronze Egyptian Mau. I bet I was a Mau too. I knew I was in trouble then. I started looking for escape routes. I saw that the ledge had a small drop right below me. I figured if I could get that low then I could reach the floor and hide in another room. By now Cat Lady was three bookshelves away, and getting closer with every step. _Well, it's now or never…_ and I jumped. Luckily I landed on the drop zone and then continued my escape.

My paw really burned now, so I decided to go to my basket to hide under the soft blankets. Maybe I could take a catnap then too. Cat Lady had just seen me land on the floor and was on my tail- literally. I ran as fast as I could, and then hid under the covers of my basket. Hopefully Cat Lady didn't see where I was going. Eventually, I was all nice and cozy, so I went to sleep.

**How was it?**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	4. Bast's Parade is Rained On

Bast's PoV

I was freaking out for the two days, looking for my kitten. My poor little kitten was trapped somewhere, probably hurt, and I couldn't find her. I was such a bad parent! After I searched through the entire house except her room, I was going through everything, until I saw a slight movement under the blankets of Isis' bed.

"Isis!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the bed and flipping up the blanket. Sleeping right in front of me was a sickly Isis. She was breathing very shallowly and her hurt paw was very swollen. I picked her up right then and ran to the library to get the scroll and feather of truth Anubis had given me. I said Isis' secret name. Like so, the wax figure I made melted.

I proceeded to say the needed chant, and a wave of relief washed over me. Immediately, Isis stirred. She _meowed_ and squirmed towards the smell of Friskies in the next room. She seemed weak, but that was most likely because of her injured paw. I went to pick her up, but as usual she bit me. How was I going to kick that habit from her? I sighed and picked her up again, this time more successfully. She squirmed in my hand, and bit me again, this time a lot harder, that it actually hurt.

I jerked away from her teeth, dropping her. Right now you're thinking, _You caught her right? With your catlike reflexes?_ I wish I could say they never fail me, but… sometimes they do. And out of all times today was the day they did. My baby kitten fell on her hurt paw and _meowed _pain. You don't know how horrible I felt after this, and pray you never do.

I picked her up gingerly and took her to her room, set her in her basket, and put her to bed. It was time to call Amun. I needed his help to heal her paw. I knew it was fractured, and being so young like that and having a fracture can eliminate use of her paw at all for the rest of her life. Thankfully, Amun picked up the phone. "Hello?"

**Sorry my chaps are so short, guys. Well, it doesn't matter because I post often, so... how was it? Let me know!**

**~pugswanthugs~**


	5. Pneumonia Sucks

**Ohhhkayy... I have bad news- I've got bronchitis and pneumonia... so I won't be updating for a while. I currently feel like **** and have a migraine, but you readers are important to me, so I had to let you know I can't write for a while. I will miss you! And if you have any ideas, suggestions, OC submissions (If this isn't an OC story, then ignore that last part, I'm writing one A/N for all of my stories) or other notes, feel free to review or Private Message. I'm really sorry to be sick, guys, but I hope to see you soon.**

**~pugswanthugs**


End file.
